


Brighter Than Any Star

by Winter_Moonlight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 1st year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight
Summary: How they met. And how his world started to change.





	Brighter Than Any Star

“♪~♪~♪~”

He sings loudly. So loudly it is like he has no idea how tone-deaf he actually is. Forcibly, the notes come out of his mouth – as though through sheer willpower alone will make them sound correct.

The door is abruptly thrust open.

“Wahahaha! You have such a pretty face, but your singing is way out of tune! Hilarious! But your voice _is _pretty, so I’m sure you’ll get better with some training! I love it!”

A girl…? No, just another boy in this business with a charming face… He barges into the room unceremoniously; voice all cheerful and mocking.

A growl rising from within his throat. “What the hell do you know?!”

The frustration wells up deep inside, ready to burst. The never-ending effort that yields no results, the feelings of worthlessness growing stronger each day; the triviality of it all. He spots a chair behind him and angrily picks it up, tossing it towards the doorway. Towards the newcomer.

The slight boy just laughs, dodging gracefully away from any of the objects getting pelted his way.

He hates that. “Who the hell even are you? Since you’re too dumb to take easy hints, I’ll be gracious enough to tell you that this recording room is being used. I rented it. So, you can leave.”

“But I heard a pretty voice; I just _had_ to come and see! The door was left open anyways~”

“Hah?”

…Perhaps he did leave the door towards the inner room ajar. Just slightly, though! He didn’t think his voice would carry far enough through to the outer door.

The other boy hums affirmatively for some reason. “The inspiration is flowing!”

“What are you going on about now?”

“Leo. Leo Tsukinaga! Nice to meet you!” Ignoring him, the boy introduces himself with even more energy than when he first came in.

As tempted as he is to stay quiet out of spite, the teachings of his parents and teachers are drilled into his mind, urging him to reply. “…Izumi Sena.”

“I…Izumi~” Leo tests the name on his tongue.

“Tch. Don’t act like we’re so familiar.”

Undeterred, Leo continues on in a joyful demeanor. “Let’s exchange, Izumi! I don’t really like the sound of my own voice, but at least I know how to use it~”

Izumi stomps his way closer, fisting his hand into one side of Leo’s blazer. “Say that again…”

“Well, you’re in a place full of fledgling idols. You want to be one, too, huh~? To make everyone smile.” Leo titters, body jerking with the grip but he allows the movement to happen – similar to water within a stream flowing with the current. “We’re all here to grow, so you’ll catch on eventually. But I’ll tune you a bit, myself, in exchange for testing my stuff! I think it’s a perfect match!”

“Stuff…?” Izumi hesitantly asks.

“Songs, duh!” Leo laughs boisterously. “Your face says that you were thinking of something weird~ You shouldn’t do those things, you know? Wahaha!”

Izumi huffs. He lets go of Leo’s blazer and, instead, pushes the boy away. “And why should I help you? You’re just a newbie, too.”

“Says who?” Leo sniffs. “We might have the same red-colored tie, but I’m a genius composer, I’ll have you know! My ears are perfect! I can’t stand to let such a pretty voice be used by such a tone-deaf idol~”

He wants to fire back and say that he is a model, not an idol… however, even that… Even that is an uncertainty in his life. “There are teachers here for a reason, idiot. This is a school. And we’re first-years getting beginner lessons. You and I are the same.”

“But you look like the type to want it to seem like you’re already better than everyone else~” Leo teases, reading right through him. Izumi feels the walls around his heart reinforce with solid ice. “Extra lessons with me won’t hurt~ Here, I’ll show you some of my work if you don’t believe me.”

Leo takes out random pieces of paper from who knows where and shoves them in his face. The music notes on the page are a little messy, and yet, somewhat elegant in well-practiced strokes.

“Can you read it?” Leo asks in a curious tone, tilting his head. “I’ll teach you that too, if you can’t. I don’t mind~ What have you been doing here, then? Memorizing the melody and repeating it back?”

Izumi harrumphs, turning his face away. He will not admit to anything. Especially not to this god-forsaken… creature. Well… If he can use him, then there’s no harm in trying for just a little while. Just enough to consume some of his time while he thinks of the next, cautious, steps to take.

“Fine. Only once or twice. If you’re just hindering me, though, I’ll abandon you.”

“Wahaha! You’re so hard to please~” Leo says in amusement. “I’ll amaze you, Izumi, just you wait. We’ll have a lot of fun!”

Surely, no harm done… Although, the sentiment may not be true in regards to his sanity. Izumi already feels his world twisting upside down.

He peers at the clock on the wall.

Times up.

He only had enough money to rent the room for a short period. He _thought _it would be enough time to record his first steps into the idol business – like recording a diet when you start out pathetic and then comparing it to the end result.

However, the smiling fool in front of him has dragged him into his own pace and stole all of the time away.

A complete waste. Another failure.

Izumi will just have to see how much of a _genius _this Tsukinaga creature really is, and whether the boy is worth his time.

“Hey, hey, Izumi.”

“I told you to stop calling me so familiarly, Tsukinaga. I don’t want people thinking we’re close or anything.”

Leo rolls on the ground, landing on his back and peering up at him. “Have you picked a unit yet?”

With a lack of funds, they are currently in an empty classroom. Izumi – he discovered – hates this peculiar part of this creature he found himself with. The floor could be indescribably filthy, no matter how spotless it may seem.

Besides that… he is a little self-conscious about his voice travelling into the hallways – again – but there is nothing to be done about it. Best to just suck it up and do what he came here to do.

“What brought that on?” Izumi asks, adjusting in his seat and crossing his legs. He looks away uneasily. “We don’t really need to pick one yet… We’re just first-years.”

Who would take him as he is now, anyways?

Pitiable.

Imperfect.

Leo hums, flipping over again and leaning on his elbows. “Then~ Join mine!”

Izumi raises a perfectly kept eyebrow, “You’re in a unit?”

Someone took _this_ creature in?

“Yeah! It’s really great! There are lots of members, so you always have a friend somewhere.” Leo explains enthusiastically. “There’s never a dull moment! We have lots of fun singing my songs~”

“What’s it called?”

“Uh…mmm….” Leo suddenly withers and begins to groan. His face twists into such a severe state of concentration that Izumi worries Leo’s brain might implode. “What was it again…?”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“I don’t like its name!” Leo defends himself with a pout. “It used to be called Chess! But it gets changed around a lot… um… gum… Ba-?”

“Chess…” Izumi whispers to himself. Even he is familiar with that name. “Oh. Your unit must be Backgammon, then. Stupid, at least remember that much.”

“Eh~ I only need to remember the important stuff. It’s fine.”

“It’s a little important?!” Izumi yells incredulously. A big sigh escapes from his lips. “Why don’t you like the name, anyways?”

“I was raised on Chess’s songs! They always had the spirit of an artist dedicated to creating music, you know? They were super cool in the past! No matter how many times they go by a different name, it’ll always be Chess to me. It’ll have to take something _really _special to change my mind about it.”

“Hm…” Izumi hums. He guesses this creature, that has attached itself to him like a needy pet, isn’t so simple, after all.

“Hey, sing this for me.” Leo holds out the sheet music that he has been working on the entire time. “I’ve taught you all of the notes that I used. Learn quicker, so I can start composing more difficult stuff again.”

Izumi scoffs, grabbing the paper with a little more strength than necessary, yet careful enough not to cut into Leo’s skin. “Then teach me quicker.”

Leo chuckles, folding his arms on the ground and putting his chin on top. “You do soak up stuff like a sponge! Wahaha I like that about you. It’s actually really tough; but you go home, practice, and pretend that it was easy-peasy the next day! So interesting~”

Izumi threatens to kick his foot out further, whipping it past Leo’s vulnerable head. “What do you know?!”

“Your voice is a little strained today.” Leo lays his cheek on his arms now, a grin still stretching his lips. “You shouldn’t overuse it or you’ll pay the consequences later~ An idol needs their voice, you know? That’s what our fans come for. To hear us sing… To let us enchant them into happiness.”

“Enchant them into happiness? What are we, magicians?”

“Yep!” Leo agrees, grin growing wider as he bounces up to his feet. “Isn’t that what everyone wants? To look out into the crowd and see everyone’s smiling face?”

Izumi is not so sure. “In this business, it’s you against the world, you know? A smiling face won’t help you survive.”

“No, it’s not!” Leo stubbornly refutes. “Che-… er… Blackjack has lots of comrades! We’re doing it together! We’re not doing it for the money or the fame or whatever crap other people have used their talents for.”

“Backgammon.” Izumi corrects absently. “Then teach me to sing and I’ll consider joining. Show me that... _camaraderie_ of yours.”

Nevertheless, he highly doubts there is any. Just looking at the group as an outsider, he can see that it is rotting from the inside. But, to start making some money, he does need a unit… It is possible to find work independently, however, Izumi cannot deny that the large unit has its perks and connections.

Modelling is out of the equation, for now. He has lost his field of expertise.

Leo’s smile returns. “Sure thing! Sit up straight, and sing from your diaphragm.”

“What are the qualifications, anyways? Is there an entrance exam?”

“Hm… Our leader has, kind of, let anyone who wants to join in, I think? He did make me sing, but I guess he sensed that I was a genius and welcomed me in! Wahaha! He saw the potential in the others who joined after me, too, and now they’re all our friends! The more, the merrier~”

In other words, a leader that doesn’t care one bit.

The whole entertainment industry is just a decaying mound of corpses. Things that were once pretty dreams getting shattered into miniscule shards of glass and put back together into the exact shape that the business manufactures in mass.

Obedient tools to fill their pockets.

Izumi can’t say that he hasn’t already been molded into one of them.

His mother calls for him.

Going down the stairs, Izumi makes his way to the entranceway. “Mama?”

Her figure is in front of the open front door. Hearing him address her, she turns to greet him – revealing the creature standing just outside.

“Izumi!”

“Tsukinaga…” He mutters under his breath.

His mother, happy that he has made a _friend _– Leo is not his friend – excitedly ushers him out of the house, expressing that she hopes he has a good time and to not stay out too late.

“Let’s go!” Leo chuckles, grabbing Izumi’s hand and bolting forward onto their new adventure.

“Wait a minute!” Izumi yells, stumbling along. “What the hell are you doing here?! How did you even know where I live?”

“Secret~”

Izumi clicks his tongue. He yanks his hand away as they turn the corner heading towards to the train station. “Don’t touch me, I hate being touched.”

“Heh? Really?” Leo tilts his head, not at all offended by the forceful movement. He moves his hands to stretch languidly. “You seem like the solitary type, but I think you crave attention and just won’t say it.”

“Stop acting like you know me.”

“I have to figure it out a~ll by myself~” Leo spins on the balls of his feet to face him, now walking backwards. There is a playful smirk present on his face. “Your hand is really soft. I want to rub my cheek all over it!”

Anxiously, Izumi looks around them. “Y-You!? Don’t say such weird things!”

“Wahaha! You’re so fascinating! Oh! I know!” Leo stamps his fist into his palm. “Tsundere! I’m a genius!”

“_Don’t _call me that!”

“But you know~?” Leo turns around again, walking normally once more. “Your hand is a bit colder than mine. Don’t like the heat paired with the summer sun much?”

“I’ll leave it to your imagination.” Izumi harrumphs, turning his eyes away moodily.

“Oh~ That’s a good idea! Let me imagine the endless possibilities!” Leo skips into the train station excitedly. “The inspiration is flowing!”

Grudgingly, and tiredly, Izumi follows after the other boy. As Leo gets further and further away from him, the thought of just ditching this outing crosses his mind – and yet, for some reason, he is compelled to go along with it. Leo has not told him of his plans, thus far. Izumi will just be kept up, late into the night, if that guy runs around, absorbed in his _inspiration_, and gets completely lost in the middle of nowhere.

Stepping into the same train car as Leo does, Izumi carefully eyes the signs. “Where are you dragging me to?”

“A manmade lake!” Leo excitedly announces. “You like those types of things, right? The beach by Yumenosaki is no good. Not as peaceful.”

“I never said that…?”

Leo innocently replies, “But it’s in your name.”

“Tsk, don’t just assume things from a name, you zodiac sign.”

He will never admit to Leo that he is right; Izumi does prefer small, calm bodies of water. Never.

The orange headed boy laughs softly, keeping his voice lower in this cramped compartment. “Guess you’re right. Names are just names, after all. Given to you by people you’ve never met at the moment of your birth. If it’s one that you choose, or as long as people know who you’re talking about, that’s all that matters.”

Leo continues on without pause, “We should have nicknames for each other!”

“Like I said, I don’t want people thinking we’re anything more than acquaintances. Even that is too much attachment for this relationship.”

“Izumi… Izumi… Izu?” Leo thinks out loud, undeterred. “No… Sena. Sen… Se~na~. That’s it!”

Repeating Izumi’s surname with a unique inflection, Leo nods his head cheerfully.

“Don’t give people weird nicknames.” Izumi growls.

“What will you call me, Sena?”

Izumi stays silent.

Leo chuckles. “Come on, battle partner~ We’re friends~ I think we’ll be even better friends during our second school year! And the year after that! We’ll be together for a long time, maybe even forever.”

“Since when have I agreed to be your battle partner?”

“Since you joined Othello!”

“Backgammon.”

“See~ We’re already in sync.” Leo’s shoulders shake with his laughter. “A perfect match!”

Izumi exhales. He crosses his arms and looks towards the window on the other side of their seats. “Whatever… Leo-kun.”

Leo smiles widely, looking out of the window on their own side and peering up at the azure sky. The short silence between them is broken by his whisper, “Outer space and the stars are kind of cool, though… A never-ending mystery, filled with things you can only imagine…”

Their destination is far. The two of them do, eventually, make it to the place Leo is so adamant to explore. They find themselves on top of a sunny hill, the breeze caressing their faces and the cool temperature chilling their skin.

“Whoa, you’re pretty flexible, aren’t you, Sena?” Leo gasps in amazement as he pulls Izumi’s arm down towards the ground, however, Izumi stays standing.

“I trained in ballet, of course I am.” He reluctantly follows Leo to the grassy terrain, sitting down much more gracefully.

“Oh?? Teach me, teach me!”

“It takes a lot of concentration and effort. Something you definitely don’t have the willpower for.”

“Wahaha, a tsundere-like answer, as expected of Sena~ In other words, it’s hard, and painful, and I shouldn’t do it unless I have to.” Leo chortles. “Every moment with you makes an everlasting memory~”

“What are you even saying…” Izumi grumbles. “Don’t call me a tsundere!”

Leo ignores him – yet again – and starts humming. The tune is unfamiliar to Izumi’s ears, so he only has to assume it is something new Leo composed. Something Izumi is sure he will learn before long.

He closes his eyes and tilts his head back.

Maybe falling into Leo’s pace isn’t so terrible, in the end. The scent of water and the gentle wind ruffling his hair calms his mind, bringing a certain sense peace to his anxious soul. A peace that he hasn’t felt since _that_ incident.

Izumi coughs as air is forced out of his lungs when he is pushed onto his back. He lets out a short yelp when they start to tumble their way down the hillside. Blue sky and then green grass, and then blue, then green. At some point Izumi closes his eyes.

The dizzying rollercoaster ride finally ends, leaving Izumi on his back, another time. Their limbs are tangled together, face and hair covered in loose grass and wet dew.

“Wahahaha! That was so much fun!” Leo laughs. He doesn’t move from his comfortable spot on Izumi’s chest.

“What the hell was that for?!” Izumi shouts angrily, narrowing his eyes at the boy over him.

Their gazes lock. Heated cerulean meets that of mirthful emerald.

He feels something – something so emotional it begins to fill his eyes with tears – pass between them.

This innocent kid… will he survive in this world? In the world of adults where children like them only need to do as they are told or risk the consequences. Where children like them fight against and sabotage each other in the shadows.

Will Leo be alright, in this world they stepped into of their own accord?

The clouds overhead drift by unhurriedly.

“I’ll shake you to your core.” Leo murmurs, head leaning lower, body pressing closer. “I’ll uproot everything you ever believed to be a certainty; and recreate your world anew.”

The soft voice filters into Izumi’s ears like the most beautiful of ballads.

His own voice follows suit, dropping to nothing more than just a breath. “Leo-kun…?”

Leo rolls away and jumps to his feet. Suddenly, he is cackling. Laughing so loudly, it echoes in the atmosphere around them. “Let’s do it again, Sena!”

Izumi props himself up on his elbows.

Leo starts running back up the hillside. He stops to turn and look over his shoulder at him, the smile on his face so wide, Izumi worries the chapped skin will tear.

Again, and again, bright emerald orbs capture his attention wholly. An all-consuming fascination – enchanting him into immobility.

The zodiac cannot even compare.

Leo shines brighter than any star in the boundless sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I love... they. Yep.
> 
> Note: Izumi means spring. A water spring.


End file.
